Five Nights at Freddy's: Discovering Secrets
by Meleemaster123
Summary: This is my second book of a series I am writing Georgia has finally got her dream the night guard for Freddy's Pizza.What could be better than hanging out with her animatronic friends that live there and having fun.But as she grows to love the place,she discovers more than she bargained for.Old secrets come back.
1. Back again

**Hi guys I'm back again :) I couldn't wait much longer so here's book two for you :) enjoy**

Chapter One.

"Found you Bonnie! Back to the start!"I call through the microphone

It was my second night at Freddy's and I was playing hide and seek with the animatronics.I knew them well,they were my friends. Yes that may seem weird but they are like people to me.

Back to the game. The whole objective is for Bonnie and Chica(Foxy sometimes plays and Freddy doesn't want to play right now)to get to the office without me spotting them on the cameras. If I spot them they have to go back to where they started. For Bonnie it was the usually the stage. We only play for an hour or so,because of the power limit.I didn't want the chefs getting angry at me like they did for wasting all the power last night and making the pizzas defrost and go yucky.

Oh and some clarification to those who are not familiar with Freddy,Foxy,Chica,Bonnie and me.

First up is Freddy Fazbear(what animal he is is obvious),the star of the show and whom the restaurant is named sings,is sensible and is like a father to Bonnie and Chica mostly,somewhat of a leader to Foxy.

Speaking of him he's next on my list. Foxy (again animal is obvious) is the man of Pirates Cove. He's always up for an adventure and is a fast runner.(When I play hide and seek with him I have to spot him quickly because he runs and he's fast. I also can't bust him when he's at Pirates cove cuz thats where he starts)

Then there's Chica. She's a Chicken. You have to be careful with her. As innocent as she seems,making pizza and whatnot,she's 's always up for a prank and you don't want to get on her bad side. She regards you quite coldly if you are. But she's a loyal friend all the same and quick to defend you.

Lastly(other than me)is Bonnie. He 's a bunny and he's plays the guitar,he;s excitable,caring, gets sulky rather than angry and thats ok. If you annoy him he has some very creepy faces he can pull at you. He also does them if he's mad,he gets upset easily or distressed but he's awesome and he's a good friend.

And finally me. My name is Georgia.I am 16 and I am the night guard.I have another book I star in and its the first one but for those who can't be bothered to read the first I will just describe myself to you.I have brown hair and eyes. Freddy's is my childhood and now my job.I don't really have any human friends but I don't care. People give me weird looks because I work at Freddy's but meh.

"Times up guys"I call through the Microphone. "I win for once"

Bonnie folds his arms.

"You need to stop checking the cameras"

"You need to suck it up Bonnie"I shoot back

"Yeah!"Says Chica,heading onstage "I lost too but I'm not complaining"

Bonnie sighs and heads to the stage,resuming his Laughs.

"Hey Freddy you playing next time?"I ask,checking the stage camera where he's looking at me

"Maybe"He says "Just Maybe"

**Bit of a short chapter,sorry guys...See you next time :)**


	2. You love him! -I do not!

**Hi guys have chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

By the time I finish I'm absolutely knackered.

"Hi Joseph!"I say to manager as he walks by.

He stops and waves at me.

"Hi Georgia good night?"

"Yes it was pleasant"

"Managed to keep the power running?"

"Yes I didn't want another visit from the chef-or from Chica again"

I shudder as I remember a very angry Chica yelling at me. Well more at the door that was blocking her from reaching me.I also remember feeling guilty as well because it meant that no one would get Chica's special pizza's because they couldn't be cooked.

At the time (Mainly because I had muted the call yesterday)I hadn't known about the limit and was very surprised,and scared,when the lights went out. Good thing I was strong enough to force that door down otherwise I probably would of had it from Chica.

"Ahh well best be getting home,school awaits"

"Oh yeah.."I say running a hand through my hair

Joseph frowns.

"I feel bad for letting you do this,maybe I should pass the job on to someone else…"

"Oh no no no!"I say shaking my hands "It's fine honestly Joseph I have a late pass so I can get some sleep before school and I can sleep after as well,its fine"

"Well ok then"He says "See ya soon!"

I toss a note to him.

"Permission slip from my mum"I roll my eyes "Mum's they always have to interfere"

He laughs before waving and turning into the office.

However before I leave I slip into Pirates Cove.

"Hi Foxy"I say brightly

"Hello lass what brings ya ta me cove?"He asks

"I just came to see you,you never come out anymore"

"Arr I will come out tonight"

"Well ok then!"I smile and pat his head "See ya captain"

He chuckles.

"Bye"

I leave pirates cove,feeling only slightly convinced that he'd stick to his word.

# # # #

The fan brings a cool breeze around the office. There's no hide and seek tonight,much to Bonnie and Chica's disappointment. I flip the tablet up on Pirates Cove camera.

"Foxy?"I say "C'mon I'm waiting"

He peeks his head out the camera.

"There you are" I say

"Foxy and georgia sitting in a tree"I hear Bonnie's voice faintly

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"Chica says

When I check the camera's both Chica and Bonnie are there in the dining room and the chanting is louder.

"Shut up!"I say "I don't love him!"

"Ohh so you love Freddy then?!"Bonnie says winding me up.

"NO!"

Chica stands up.

"Watch out!"I warn Bonnie.

"Ohh what you gonna do?Kiss me to death?!"

"Not me...Behind you…"

Freddy's laugh cuts me off.

"Aw c'mon Freddy it was a joke!"Bonnie starts

Freddy drags Bonnie off towards the kitchen by his ears.

"Ow ow OW!"Bonnie yelps

"Oh dear"Chica says shaking her head.

"Serves im right!"Foxy says

I check the kitchen cameras.

"I'm sorry Freddy it was a joke!"

"It was taken too far Bonnie and it wasn't very funny either"

"Sorry..."

"You need to go and say sorry to Georgia and Foxy too"

"Ok"Bonnie says "I finished tidying the kitchen"

"Good boy now go apologize"

The kitchen goes quiet.I check the cove,Bonnie's just finishing up there and then he heads down to me.

"Sorry for earlier"He says standing at the door

I flip the camera down.

"Its quite alright"I say "But do it again and you'll end up earless!"

"O-ok"He says,getting upset.

"Relax Bonnie its fine I won't"

I smile at him and stand flinches.

Damn I forgot how sensitive he could be!

"Don't get worked up"I try a different tac-tic when I see its not working "You're just to cute for me to do anything but cuddle you"

I then give him a hug. He laughs.

"All is forgiven!All is forgiven!"He says, in mock fear, squirming

"Say mercy!"I say "Say it!"

"Mercy!MERCY!"He says

I let go.

"Thats better"I say just as the bell rings 6am and Bonnie automatically heads back to the stage

"Rats!"

I pack up my stuff. The office was boring,I needed to move around or at least have something to do.I decide next time to bring my laptop. That way I wouldn't be bored and wouldn't get into trouble for wandering around the restaurant.

**Second chapter Whoo! Also this is not a sequel it is part of a series just so you know :)**


	3. A Bad Mistake

**Hi guys here's chapter three.I might not be able to publish in a while because I have exams and things to study for but I will try my best too.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter three

When I got home;I threw off my uniform,got into my pj's and fell asleep in my nice warm bed.

School was horrible. People whispered about me,pointed at me,stared at me.I'd gone from invisible to a freakshow.

But Lunch was the worst.I was eating my lunch like normal,sat by no one and who comes by? My ex-best friend,Elise and my other ex best friend ,Samantha, was there too.

"Didn't you learn anything?!"Elise cried "You were almost killed last time!"

"Well it was your dare in the first place!"I yelled "And then you left me to die!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE!"She yelled back.

"Would you rather me die then?!"I ask "Some great friend you _were_!"

"I was angry"

"Oh yeah save the excuses!"I say standing up

"You wouldn't understand!"She says

"Wouldn't I?!I got into trouble every single freaking day before then"

"You were an idiot then and now you are an idiot again"

"Go get fucked"I scream and without thinking throw my hot coffee in her face.

She screams in pain.I burst into tears and run off. Out the school gates.

I enter the empty house. I run into my room and shove on my night guard uniform.I grab my pass and keys and then head to Freddy's.I stop at the driveway and remember everything that happened. The night of the dare.

_A group of three girls are walking down the driveway to Freddy's pizzeria at night. Georgia walks ahead and her two friends,Elise and Samantha follow behind giggling._

"_C'mon lets go!"Georgia says,stopping outside_

"_You're not actually going to do it are you?"Elise asks suddenly changing her mind._

"_Pft I'm not a chicken"Georgia exclaims_

_Samantha puts her hands on her hips._

"_Come on Elise let her do it"She says encouragingly_

"_No!"Elise says loudly,glaring at Samantha_

"_Why not?"Georgia asks, "Its you're dare!"_

"_Because I changed my mind!"Elise replies_

_Well I haven't!"She gestures to Samantha "Samantha hasn't"_

_Elise is still very persistent that they leave._

"_We could get arrested...For trespassing!"_

_Samantha shrugs nonchalantly._

"_She doesn't care"_

_Georgia's eyes light up._

"_I want to see if the rumours true!"_

_Samantha looks curiously at Georgia._

"_What rumour?"_

"_That if the animatronics in there see you after hours they'll take you backstage and stuff you into a spare suit!"_

"_Really?!"_

_Georgia shrugs._

"_Nobody knows,but imagine you're eyes popping out of one of those creepy masks!"_

_Elise butts in,scaring both girls a bit._

"_My mum says those rumours are true"_

_Georgia narrows her eyes at Elise._

"_How would she know?"_

_Elise thinks quickly for an answer._

"_Something about being a cleaner there or something…"She trails off as Samantha rolls her eyes._

_Georgia on the other hand completely waves it off._

"_She's probably just trying to scare you don't worry about it"_

"_Still we shouldn't go in!"Elise says trying to persuade her not to go one more time._

"_I'm going in!"Georgia says marching off and opening the door._

"_GEORGIA NO!"Elise shouts after her_

_Georgia ignores her and walks off. The door closes with a small click as it locks behind her._

# # # #

My thoughts are interrupted as a woman with a little girl comes past.

"You ok love?"The woman asks

"Yeah fine"I say

"Well ok then…"She looks at me properly "Say you're a bit early"

"Yeah...I had nothing else to do so I decided to watch the guys during the day too"

The little girl looks at me.

"Do you watch all of them at night?"She asks

"Mary!"The woman interrupts"Sorry"

"No its fine"I say crouching down to Mary's height."I watch them all through the night and we have fun and we play games"

"Do you get to eat pizza with them?"

I laugh.

"Yes and sometimes Freddy and Bonnie and Chica get on stage and perform a little sing for me"

"Wow" Mary says fascinated "Can you give them this?"

She hands me a drawing that says My special day at Freddy's at the top in wobbly writing.

"Sure"I say with a smile

She then walks off with her mum.

"Oh and get the Chica Margarita!"I call after them "Made by Chica herself!"


	4. Night 3's here

**Hi guys here's chapter four I hope you are finding this enjoyable.I'm sorry its not too interesting at the moment but it will soon.**

Chapter four

After my moments peace,my mind went back to distressed. Was Elise going to be ok?Why did I waste coffee on her?Why did she leave me?Why did Samantha just stand there?

So I wasn't surprised when I ran into Freddy's where the bright lights and sound of children were there to comfort me. But as comforting as they were I still couldn't stop thinking about lunch.

I ducked into pirates cove quickly,unseen and when I saw Foxy I broke down again.

"Hey Lass whats ta matter?"He asks awkwardly patting my back.

"I did...something terrible!"I sob

"Come sit down with me"He says guiding me to his ship,_The Foxes Dream,_and sitting me down against it.

"Now what's this terrible thing ye dun then?"He asks trying to speak normally but failing

I explain the wholes story to him and my sobs grow louder and louder.

"Hey shh shh"He says rubbing my back "What you did was wrong but you can't dwell on the past,you have to focus on the future."He says trying his absolute hardest not to speak pirate to me.

"But it was really hot and she'll probably end up in hospital and die"I wail

He hugs me quickly and then pulls out and grabs my shoulders.

"Hey!"He says looking at me,briefly letting me go to pull up his eyepatch, so he can look at me properly"Stop this silly nonsense right now ok?"

I look at him and nod.

"Good and stop assuming the worse. She could be fine for all you know"

I want to protest but the fact he's speaking the way he is prevents me.

'Wipe those tears away and a smile would be nice too"

I wipe my tears away and give him my best lets me go and sorts himself out.

"That be better lass"He says "You be fine"

"Thanks Foxy"I say

"Only returning the favour"He replies

# # # #

I sit in my chair.I relax and let myself sink into the soft material of the plush seating.I hold Mary's drawing in my hand and look at it. She's drawn herself,Bonnie playing the guitar,Chica holding a pizza in one hand and Cupcake in the other and Freddy holding her together. Its so cute and makes me smile.I find an empty space and pin it to the wall.

"New drawing?"Chica asks from the window

"Yeah from a girl called Mary"I tell her

"That's the first drawing I've seen in a long time…"Chica trails off and then holds up a box of pizza "You hungry?"

"You bet!"I say

"Then you better take this!"She says sliding the box through the door.

I open it to find a steaming hot hawaiian pizza inside.

"Thanks Chica!"I say and take a slice, biting into it.

The flavour of melted cheese and tangy pineapple dissolve onto my tongue

"Mmm"I say and finish it off

"See ya...Oh and its night 3"

"So..?"

"Freddy will come and see you and check on how you're doing"

"Oh ok then"I smile "Thanks Chica"

"You're welcome"She says and leaves.

I feel a little nervous even though it was just Freddy.

What on earth could he want?

**What did you think of it?**


	5. Bad things,weird things

**Hi guys longer chapter today,well at least it seems longer today.I have exams so cant update as often but I will try to anyways :)**

Chapter five

Freddy stood at the door.I was in the chair with my back to him.

"Ahh Mr Fazbear"I say turning around, stroking the tablet "I have been expecting you"

He just stands there staring at me.

"Well enter then!"I say

He comes in.

"Just don't say anything to the manager"

"I won't"He says

"What brings you to my domain?"I say

"Just to see if everything was ok"

"Its fine I can't wait for that permanent contract to come!"I say

"That's good"

I smile.

"Foxy says you came into the Cove today"

"Yeah…"

"I know why but I just have to ask did anyone see you?"

"No"I shake my head "No"

"Ok...Its important that nobody see's you go in there because it looks suspicious and because it might bring bad things here again"

"Ok I'll make sure no one see's me"I say

"Thank you girl" He says "Thank you for understanding.

He leaves.

"What the hell..?"I say to myself

What did I have to understand?

# # # #

Back at home mum was waiting for me.I braced myself for her to me off for the coffee incident. But she didn't.

"What happened at lunch today?"She asks

"I threw coffee in Elise's face"

"Oh honey"Mum says "Why?"

"She made fun of me working at Freddy's"I say "And seeing as Freddy's is special to me I got mad and...Yeah hot coffee in the face"

Now I can definitely prepare for a telling off.

"Go to your room"She says,sounding funny

"But-"I start

"Now!"She says her face going red

"Fine!"I say marching off

But as I head upstairs I hear mum's and clear.

"SHUT UP MUM!"I yell

"Oi don't be rude to me!"She yells

"YOU'RE ALWAYS RUDE TO ME!"I yell back

I hear her marching angry footsteps.I run to my room and slam the door before she even has a chance to reach me.

But a door doesn't stop mum.

Loud footsteps grow closer.

CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP!

Noisey…

Wait noise!Mum hates loud noises!

As a last hope I run into my walk-in wardrobe and grab a special box that wasn't mine until now.I quickly run my finger over the initals engraved in it,F F.I open the box and take out a microphone and a usb chip.I plug the small chip into my speakers and turn on the mic.

"C'mon Freddy don't let me down now"I mutter

I hold the microphone to my mouth and belt out the lyrics to a song I used to love that was always on my favorite channel.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE!YOU ARE A PIRATE!"I shout.

My own voice deafens me as it echos.I feel a surge of rebellion and and at Elise than at mum.

I belt out the lyrics to some song as I open the window and throw my bedding out.I shove the mattress off.I start on my wardrobe,tossing clothes into a huge heap.

"ENOUGH!"Mum screeches,making me drop my microphone.

I stare at her angrily,she backs away to the doorway.

"YOU CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"She shouts.

"NO!"I answer back

She marches up to me,raises her hand and slaps me.

"Don't fuck with me"She says shaking with anger "Ever!"

She looks at the mark on my face,her eyes well up with tears. Guilt spreads through me. Mum runs out the room crying.

I flinch as the door slams.

# # # #

After I've tidied my room I apologize to mum,who willingly accepts it. I take my laptop downstairs and play some games. Something niggles at my curiosity until it becomes unbearable. My fingers tap Freddy's Pizza into the search bar.I am about to press enter when my mum calls me.I shut my laptop and pack it up.

"Georgia!"Mum calls again.

"Coming!"I say

All thoughts of Freddy's is lost.

**Hope you are enjoying this**


	6. Discovered

**Hey guys before you read this chapter you might want to go back to chapter six of the first book and read the parts in ****_ italics _**** it'll make more sense that way. If not you might be a bit confused. See you next chapter.**

Chapter six

"Hey Joseph"I say knocking on the office doorway.

"Georgia"He says "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have the contract for staying permanently now"I say

"I'm sorry Georgia I can't,company procedures,ya know?I would love to hand it to you now but I can't"

"Oh that's fine"I spot his computer "Can I bring my computer here?"

"I don't see why not,just not using the internet for too long though ok? It-"

"Wastes power"I finish for him.

"Yeah"He laughs "Like everything else"

"Yeah…"

"So how's Freddy and the others?"Joseph asks

"They're all fine"Then another thing pops into my head. "Ya know pirates cove?"

He sighs.

"If you're going to ask if it can be reopened then no"

"Why?"I ask

"Because getting Foxy repaired would be too costly at the moment plus he was a tacky sideshow,in other words he's broken and there's not much point"

My temper flares up.

"How could you say that?!"I say angrily "Foxy was my favorite when I used to come here and he is not a sideshow,ESPECIALLY not a tacky one"

He's taken aback by my anger.

"I'm sorry Georgia I shouldn't of said that…"His voice full of regret "I have to say that to people though when they ask because..."

"Let me guess…"I interrupt "Company procedures?"

"Right again"

"What happened to free will"

Joseph shakes his head and starts packing up,so that I can use the office.

"I don't know Georgia I honestly don't know"

# # # # #

I sit in the chair and set up my computer.I plug the internet cord into my laptop and open login screen pops picture is of me and my cousin Gemma,who was my best friend,on my sixth birthday.I hadn't seen her since parents told me she had been given to a care home by uncle Simon and Aunty Caroline because they couldn't look after her.I was sad and mad at my uncle and aunty but eventually I forgave them.

"I miss you…"I say before logging in.

My computer gives me the welcome chime and gives me the screensaver.

The internet tab pops open with what was last typed in.

Freddy's Pizza.

I press enter and immediately I see the official Freddy's Website.

Underneath is something that immediately interests me and is in capital letters.

_ANIMATRONIC BITES KID_

I click on 's a news report and I start reading.

_GIRL HAS FRONTAL LOBE BITTEN OFF_

_Animatronic,Foxy,bit a little girl. What caused it is unknown. The girl was rushed to hospital. It was later discovered that the animatronic had bitten the girls frontal lobe off._

I am horrified,my mind whirs. I keep reading

_The little girl died last night,as hard as the doctors tried they couldn't save her. The manager,Joseph Fenton,had this to say._

"_I am very sorry about what happened,I give the family my full support"_

_The animatronic was put out of order and Pirates Cove was shut down_

"_We are making progress with new settings for the other animatronics to make sure this doesn't happen again"Joseph Fenton stated._

_It was later discovered that the girl was attending her cousins sixth birthday. The cousin had decided to go after a couple of hours there and the girl had decided to stay with her parents a little longer and went to pirates cove. No body saw what happened but there was reports of screaming and a bone crushing sound. Her parents rushed over and saw their girl led there,not moving,covered in blood. Foxy was reported to have blood and bits of brain dripping from his mouth. We later found out the girls name._

The girls name makes my blood run cold,tears form in my eyes.

_The girls name was Gemma Johnson._

Gemma hadn't been given up. She had died. Right here. By Foxy.

As if on cue,Foxy comes in.I angrily turn to face him.

"Hey lass"He says

He pauses and finally spots the tears running down my face and then what was on the computer.

"Oh my god,Lass I'm so sorry"

He goes to hug me but I push him out.

"GO AWAY"

"Lass…"

"GO AWAY,GET OUT!I HATE YOU!LEAVE ME ALONE!"I scream

He tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I move the chair backwards.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!GET OUT!GO AWAY!"

I stand up and smack him out the office with my heavy chair. Foxy hits the corridor wall with a clang.

"Lass!"He says standing up and taking a step towards me.

I hold the chair up.

"Stay away!"I say,tears leaking from my eyes like a waterfall "I HATE YOU!"

I shove him again with the chair and press the door button. The door slams down with a loud clang in his face.

"Georgia I'm sorry"Foxy tries again.

"JUST GO AWAY!"I scream

"Georgia what's going on?"Freddy's voice asks

"Leave me alone!"I say and shut the other door on him.

I slam the chair into the wall and throw my computer. It smashes into bits.I tear the pictures off the wall and rip them to shreds. Foxy betrayed me. He killed my cousin,left me alone til high school. All my loneliness from years alone becomes rage.

After a while,I calm down slightly and spend the rest of the night curled up in a ball under the desk,crying.


	7. What was that?

**Hi guys here's chapter seven. Enjoy :)**

Chapter seven.

I storm into the house after my shift. Not only had Foxy _Killed _my cousin,My _MUM_ had lied to me and I was fuming.

"MUM!"I bellowed "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

My mum comes down,her face is surprised at how angry I am.

"Why did you never tell me about Gemma?!"

I knew I was acting like a child,and regaining anger issues,but I couldn't help myself.I was just so upset.

"I-uh-I don't know…"

"Come on mum there is a reason"I persist,trying to get some grip on my anger.

"Well...Come sit down in the lounge"

I bite my tongue and force myself into the sit down on the big white couch.

"When Gem died Me,dad,Simon and Caroline wanted to tell you but we knew how angry you got,how close you were to her and we were going to tell you after you'd been through you're anger management classes."

She pauses for a moment.

"After you'd finished we were going to tell you but then Dad fell sick and you were already upset enough so me and Simon and Caroline decided not to tell you at all,it would of just upset you further"

"So you thought that by not taking me back to Freddy's and hoping I'd forget about it that I'd not ask?"

"Yes...thats also why we told you the lie"

I calm down a bit.

"But dad didn't die from his illness for another ten years and I was fine so why not then"

"I don't know Georgia I really don't know…"

She hugs me,tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Geo,"She says kissing the top of my head, "So sorry"

# # # #

I surprised myself by returning to Freddy's. I had another few days before that contract came.I didn't want to would take it anymore. Not even if I got payed more. Not unless things changed.

I wave at the others when I walk past the stage on my way to the office. As I past the curtains of pirates cove I feel a burst of rage rising but I force myself to stay calm and not go in there. Instead I pull the finger and then immediately feel embarrassed. Childish. Childish again.

I take the tablet and shut the doors . Everyone's gone,but Foxy.I hesitantly open the doors and look out Foxy's side.

Someone is behind me.

_Damn!Trap! _I think _Don't turn around and act like you haven't noticed_

"Phew"I say and close the door in front of me. "No one there"

Without turning around I grab the tablet and sit on the chair.

"Dangflabbit!"I say "Dangflabbit Bonnie get _out _of the backstage!You know more than well enough that the door says employees only and you're not an employee!"

When I flip the tablet down,Freddy is sat on the floor. Except its not Freddy,at least I don't think it is. Its yellow and floppy. Black sockets for eyes look at me,I am scared but realise quickly its probably a prank of Chica's.

"Haha very funny Chica!"I say "Come get this costume and remove it from my office now!"

I flip the tablet up and then down again. The yellow Freddy's gone.

"Thank you"I sigh and try not to think about it.

I check the camera's just as a loud scream erupts from Pirates Cove.

_Attention seeker!_I think. _Trying to get me out here!_

Then I see Freddy run into view and enter the cove.

_Maybe not then...Oh well..._

If Freddy was there then I didn't need to be.

6 AM flashes on my screen but on my way to the exit I notice Freddy is still in the cove. Chica and Bonnie are sat on the stage and the cleaners are getting ready to clean up. I listen in to the conversation inside.

"Its ok Foxy its fine"I hear Freddy say "It was only a dream"

Foxy's voice is wobbly.

"But it was so real"

"Its over now though"Freddy says "And I need to get going"

I move to the exit quickly as Freddy emerges from the curtains. When I turn around he's on the stage and the creepy thing is,he's staring directly at me.

**Freddy: I would just like to say thanks for reading my story!**  
><strong>Georgia:Its my story actually but thank you anyway*nudges Freddy*<strong>

**Freddy:Hey!*shoves Georgia enabling a fight between them***

**Meleemaster123:Ok thats enough guys!*struggles to keep Georgia and Freddy apart*See you...next...chapter!**


	8. The room

**Hi I am so sorry for not updating.I have some personal things to deal with right now and thats one of the reasons this hasn't been updated in a while. If they get worse I may not be able to update until December.I have also been sick and I don't know if you've tried to,but its hard to write a good chapter when you're sick (I also had a lot of mind blanks too)but I'm better now so that shouldn't get in the way. I will try my best to update quickly and more often but that might not happen until things have been resolved. Anyways here's chapter eight and again so sorry its late. :)**

Chapter eight

"What?!"I say aloud,looking back at him and making the cleaners stare at me

He doesn't do anything.

"Listen Fazbear,I am not a freakshow so quit staring"

I walk out of Freddy's calmly,past caring.

# # # # #

I come in to the office and steal the tablet.I hide in the shadows of the dining room and wait for all of them to go.

I am going to hide from them all in the one place that I knew of that wasn't a known room. It was the room that I had gotten my microphone from.

No ones about,but just as I am about to emerge,Foxy comes out of his curtains. Foxy squints at me,but can't see me properly because I am too well hidden. He goes down the east hall,probably to the kitchen.

I take my chance and sprint up the stage,searching for the door that blends in with the wall.I open it up, dart inside and close it.I turn my flashlight on. The room is full of boxes and broken chairs and animatronic equipment.I look at a guitar that I've almost stepped faded with age and broken. Something at the back rustles.I take no notice and look for an empty box to sit in,partly so I don't get sore legs from standing,partly so that if Freddy or one of the others comes in they won't see me.

I find an empty box and sit in it.I check the cameras where I spot Freddy searching the dining room. I switch cameras, Bonnie's backstage opening all the suits to make sure I'm not hiding in one.(Which is highly unlikely but still) Chica's entered the girls toilets and Foxy's entered the boys. They don't suspect I'm where I am.

There's another rustle.I stand up in the box and shine my flashlight in the corner. There's another rustle followed by a child's giggle.

"Hello?"I say,climbing out the box"Who's there?"

No answer except for rustling.I move to the back of the room to the rustling,its stopped.

There's another giggle,from behind me.

"I-I command you to come out!"I say trying to sound confident rather than terrified, "I am the night guard and you need to leave the premises!"

A cloth is thrown around my head.I scream and run for the door,tugging the cloth off.I reach the door,throwing the cloth behind me. I look at the intruder in shock. It's him,the guy from before,the Freddy look alike. His blank eyes stare at me,his jaw hung slightly open,his body limp and lifeless.

"Who are you?"I whisper,stepping forward.

His head moves up to look at me.I jump.I want to look away but I can't. My eyes are glued to him.

My breathing becomes heavy,I am terrified but can't bring myself to move away.

Suddenly he's on his feet.I step back.

"Who are you?"I say

But all I get in reply is a golden hand wrapping around my neck.

**The thing in the mysterious room has been 't worry I won't leave you hanging,promise :)**


	9. Goldie

**Hi guys,special make up present for not posting a chapter for a while so here it is. Two chapters in one day!**

**Enjoy Chapter Nine**

Chapter nine

I close my eyes but there is no pressure on my neck. He pulls me in,inches away from his face.I open my eyes,looking nervously at his mouth. Ws he going to bite me?

My blood runs cold. Could the bite of 87' happen again?

I look at him. His eyes bore into mine.

"Who are you and what do you want?"I ask again

He lets go of me and rummages in a box. He hands me an oblong shape.

When he sees my confused look he takes it back.

When he talks it's just garble. But the object records his voice and slows it down,making it understandable. He hands it back,pressing the record button. Again his voice is garble but when he finishes I stop recording and press the reverse button and slow it down.

"Golden Freddy"The recorder says "Goldie"

"Goldie…"I say slowly

"Freddy brother"

I hand him the thingy.

"You record I listen"

"Name?"

"Oh um...Georgia... Why don't you have a voice box?"

"Broken"Is the reply

"How old are you?"

He shakes his head.I reach out to touch him.

"What are you doing?"

I stop. Freddy bursts in. Goldie disappears.I look around for him.

"Georgia!"Freddy says grabbing my wrist.

Freddy pulls me out and into the dining room. He angrily slams me into a chair.

"What the hell are you playing at?!"He yells

"Stuff!"I say

He picks me up by the collar of my uniform.

"Tell me now or get stuffed!"

"Go ahead"I say,glaring at him "Suit me up Jarvis"

I breathe heavily,would he actually do it?

Bonnie shrieks as he comes in.

"Freddy don't!"

Foxy sneaks into the cove,I watch him from the corner of my eye.

Chica comes in,joining the party.

"Freddy don't be an idiot!"

For a moment I think he's going to do it.

Then he realises what he's doing and drops me

I lie there breathing heavily,terrified. Freddy marches off.

Bonnie bundles me up,hugs me close to his rubs my back,calming me down.

Chica looks at me.

"Where were you?!"She asks "You must of been somewhere pretty bad to make Freddy that mad?"

"I-I was in the hidden room"I say

Chica and Bonnie shared looks.

"Check her over Bonnie"Chica orders

"What?!"I say "Why?"

"Never mind,Bonnie scratch that"

Foxy comes out of his cove. I avoid looking at him.

"Foxy,go make sure that doors closed!"Chica orders

He heads to the stage.

"Please don't go in there again"Bonnie begs me

"I have to go back at some point"I groan "To get my tablet"

I push myself off Bonnie.

"But its so cool in there its all dark and spooky and full of old stuff"

Bonnie exchanges another look with Chica before smiling.

"But you mustn't go in there again"He says,talking to me like a kid "As you saw Freddy gets mad"

"Should I go after him?"

"Later"Chica says

I look at my dented watch,its only 3 AM.I have 3 hours.

"Doors definitely closed firm!"Foxy says as he heads into the cove

"Thanks Foxy"Chica yells

I head down the east hall.

"Where are you going?"Bonnie asks

"To the toilet then to the kitchen then to the office"

As I head to the restrooms I think about he won't leave my head.

**HE HE HE!**


	10. Saying Sorry

**Here's chapter check out my new story Ask you get to ask the questions to Bonnie,Chica,Freddy,Foxy and Georgia (You can also include the 2.0 versions and BB and The puppet)See you next chapter.**

Chapter 10

I head to the kitchen and take a coke. On my way back to the office I open it. It opens with a tsst.I take a sip and head into the office. Not expecting to see Freddy,I jump with a small gasp. He was sat in the chair staring at the desk. He looked pretty upset and a tad bit angry.

"Freddy..?"I say knocking on the door frame

He looks at me.I enter the office and place my coke on the desk.

"Look…"We both say at the same time

"You first"He says

"Well ok…"I take a deep breath "I'm sorry I hid from you and went in there…"

I shake my head.

"I just didn't want questions"I put on an interviewers voice "Why are you so mad at Foxy?Why this why that!I really couldn't be bothered with questions or pitying looks so I just hid in there"

My mind flashes back to the room.

_The golden hand wrapping around your neck, drawing you in._

Freddy starts his speech.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad at dangerous in there,there are so many things that could fall on top of you…"

I nod,distractedly.

_Blank eyes staring into your soul_

Freddy's adressing me but I don't acknowledge it. My mind keeps going to the room.I'm in darkness...

_Listening to the messages_

There's a hand on my shoulder,that startles me.A voice brings me back to the office.

"Georgia..?"Freddy asks

"Wha-Oh sorry Freddy"

I hold my hand out before he can ask anything.

"So we friends again?"I ask

He looks a bit disappointed but takes my hand and shakes it.

"Friends"He says with a smile

I remember the tablet.

"Freddy..?"I ask nervously

"What's up?"He asks

"The tablet...I dropped it in the room…"

He groans.

"Can we go get it?"

"Fine…"

# # # # #

Me and Freddy approach the door to the hidden opens it.

"Stay close to me"He says

I turn my flashlight on.

"Wouldn't leave you for toffee"

We enter.I go over to the box and grab the tablet.

"Freddy I got it!"I say

There's no reply

"Freddy..?"

"I'm behind you"He says

"I got the tablet"

"Lets go then"He says

We leave the corner of my eye I see Goldie.

I'm not sure whether Freddy heard it,but I know I did.

"Come back!"

I want to but I can't.

_"Sorry..." _I whisper


	11. Rekindling the lost friendship

**Hii guys sorry for not posting for a while. My computers...screwed up. Lets just put it that way.I have to use a different computer now and my updates might not come as often but I will try my 's Chapter eleven and there is a soppyness warning...good luck.**

Chapter eleven

Exhaustiveness sweeps over me as my shift ends.I head back,but just as I pass pirates cove I hear Foxy scream. Without thinking(stupid natural instincts) I burst in.

"Foxy?"I say creeping towards him

He's shaking and looks absolutely terrified. He looks even more terrified when he sees me approaching.

"It's alright"I say sitting beside him,using Freddy's words "It's just a dream,it's over now"

I rub his back.

"Wha ar ye doin ere lass?"He asks "Ye hate ol Foxy"

I wipe his fingers go black with oil.

"I never hated you"I say "I was just shocked"

"But ye said ye did...and ye hit me with a chair…"

"Ahh yes…" I pause "I was angry...anger does a great deal of things"

"What made ye come back?"

"Something somebody once told me"I smile "Don't dwell on the past,you have to foccus on the future.."

He looks at me.

"You actually listened to me…"

I nod.

"I'll tell you later…"I say "But right now you need to sleep"

He stiffens,still trembling.

"But what if tha dream comes back?"

I pause, I gently force his head onto my lap.

"If that dream comes back then I'll be here to make sure you don't see it ok?"

He closes his eyes sleepily.

"Mhmm"

Pretty soon he's asleep. I stay with him a while and then decide to leave. I gently lay his head on the ground and drop a kiss on his forehead. He was like a little brother to me.

"Bye Foxy"I whisper

When I look on the stage,all three of them are smiling at me. Bonnie has his thumb up,Chica looks happy and Freddy looks surprised.

"See ya tonight guys"I call and leave.

# # # # #

"_Could Georgia Pincott please report to the principal's office now"_

The voice of the stupid secretary echoes through the intercom at school.

_Great _I think

Everyone's staring at me. Samantha glares at me. There's no Elise so I'm thankful.

But on my way down to the principals office I start to worry.

"He's waiting for you"The secretary,Mrs Hampton,says snobbily to me

"I kinda guessed…"I say before approaching the door marked principal.

I knock.

The strict voice of Mr Lewis fills my heart with dread.

"Come in"

I open the door and walk in.

"Ahh Georgia"He says "Take a seat"

I sit down in a plush brown chair opposite his desk.

His face is grave as he starts to speak.

"I am talking to you today about the incident that involved you and Elise Phillips"

I sigh.

"Can I ask why?"

"She made fun of where I work and basically where I spent most of my time up until I was place itself is very special to me so I got annoyed at her for having a go and stuff"

Mr Lewis looks out the window.

"So you threw... coffee in her face?"  
>"First thing I picked up…"I say<p>

"I see…"He says

I look at the floor.

"One of the schools rules is to not harm another student,verbally and physically,and because you broke that rule you are suspended for three weeks"He turns and looks at me "You can go home now and think about what you have done"

"Yes sir sorry sir"

I walk out trying not to smile. I wave at Mrs Hampton. Being suspended was what I had been dreaming about… for months.

# # # #

"Hi mum"I call,wandering down the hallway

"You suspended?"She asks  
>"Yup"I say happily<p>

"Great…"She groans "For how long?"

"Three weeks"

She groans again.

"Three weeks?!Three weeks for throwing coffee in someones face?!"

"Mhmm…"I yawn "I'm going to get some sleep now if that's ok.I have a night shift"  
>"I know…"She says<p>

"See ya"I say,kissing her cheek and going up the stairs.

"Why did I let you take a night shift?'I hear her mutter to herself.


	12. Watching the sun rise

**Hi guys I have no computer so updates will not be as regular as I would like :( but here's chapter twelve for you now :)**

Chapter twelve

"Come in Foxy"I call as soon as I see his eyes.

"Aww how come he gets to come in?!"

"Shut up Bonnie!"We yell in unison as I close the door "Go away"

I listen to him move away.

"Don't go to the other side either and tell Freddy and Chica that the office and hall corners are OUT OF BOUNDS!"I call after him

"Alright alright!"Bonnie says

"How was you're sleep?"I ask

"It was okay thanks"He replies "Why did you go"

"Mum…"I tell him "No more nightmares?"

He stiffens.

"No"

"Foxy..?"

"Ya?"

"Can you tell me about what really happened...the day of the bite?"

He sighs.

"Ok...but just stay calm"

"I promise"

"_...T'was 1987,yer 6th birthday,and ye'd gone home. Yer cousin Gemma was there with er parents. She came up ta me._

"_Foxy can we play a game?"_

"_Arr sure lass"I said "How bout hide and seek?"_

"_Ok!"She replied"You count to...10!"_

_She ran off.I covered my eyes and started to count._

_That's when tha trouble started._

_Ya see Georgia,Gemma had hidden behind me and some kid had gotten to close with their drink and spilt it. It got into my wiring,making me malfunction temporarily. The kid ran away,knowing he'd get inta trouble, but the damage was done. I didn't even know I'd done it,like I'd been switched off and then on again. An it was the worse thin to be switched on ta. Gemma,yer cousin,was in me mouth, well her head was. I spat her out right away I did._

_She was rushed off to hospital and I was cleaned and Pirates Cove was closed,forever."_

A tear trickles down my face,just one.

"Turns out later that she'd died,her parents pulled the plug. I was taken into court as evidence, Joseph was sued...Freddy's is on the brink of shutdown…I never got to see the sun again..."He trails off

He notices my tear. He crouches by me and wipes it away.

"I'm so sorry lass"

I sniff. All this time I had been mad at him and I didn't know the whole story. All this time he'd been kept in the dark,never once seeing the sun again.

Now who felt guilty?Now who felt bad?

"No I'm sorry!"I say and wrap my arms around his neck "I'm so sorry"

He hugs me back.

"Its ok"he says "Its ok"

# # # # # #

"C'mon Foxy"I say pulling his arm "Come with me!"

Without waiting for an answer I drag him up to a door marked Roof.

Well Oof anyway,there was no R.

"Georgia..?"

"Trust me ok!"I say

I run up the stairs. They creak and groan under my weight,the handrail is all rusty and the stairs are wooden and rotting. We probably shouldn't be up here but oh well.

I open the door and go out into the pitch blackness. When Foxy comes out its like someone is shining a torch on he looks away.

"Oi come over here!"I whisper loudly,looking up at the bright dots of stars.

I sit on the edge of the roof,my legs dangling down.

"Hurry up or you'll miss it!"

He sits by me.

"Just wait"I say looking at my watch "3...2...1…"

The bright light of the sun spreads around us as we watch the horizon. The light chases the darkness away. Foxy's eyes widen,a tear trickles down the pirates face. The clouds go pink and the sky is orange. It was amazing for me too. I hadn't seen a sunrise in years.

We just sit there in silence,not saying a word.

"T-thank you lass"He says,looking at me.

I pat his paw.

"You're welcome"I say "You don't deserve to be kept in the dark for the rest of you're life so I brought you up here so you could see the sun,see the life it brings."

"Ye did this... fer me?"

"I did cap'n"I say "Just keep this light inside you're heart and don't let the darkness back."

# # # #

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"C'mon Foxy!"I say "We should probably go inside now"

He sighs.

"Yer right we should"

We go through the door together and head down the stairs having a convorsation.

I step on a stair,my foot goes crashing through,plunging me downwards. A scream escaping my lips.

**Sorry its short(old habits die hard I guess) and sorry its on a cliffhanger...I love cliffhangers mwahahaha**

**Georgia: Hoped you enjoyed and see you next chapter *throws out FNAF characters plushies*From the gang!*smiles***


	13. Sword fighting

**Hey guys here's chapter thirteen,sorry its so boring and talky at the moment. Try your best to enjoy it :)**

Chapter thirteen.

Foxy is ready and runs down the stairs underneath me. I fall into his arms and cling to him takes me into the dining room and sits me down in one of the chairs.

"Foxy what just happened..?"Chica asks

"Go get some water"He says not answering the question

Chica doesn't growls.

"Now!"

Chica hurries off. Foxy turns to Bonnie.

"Bonnie go get Freddy"

Bonnie goes immediately,not wanting to get Foxy angry at him.

Chica comes back with a glass of water,Foxy hands it to me. I grip it in shaking hands.

"Drink it"

I obey,not talking,trying to stop shaking.

Freddy comes in with Bonnie.

"Foxy explain"Freddy demands

"We were up on tha roof"Foxy starts

"The roof?!" Freddy says "What on earth were you doing up there?!"

"I was just gettin to tha part! Anyway she'd taken me up there ta watch tha sunrise,and when we'd finished we decided ta go back down ere and tha stair broke an she fell"He tries to keep a serious face "An I caught er!"

I nod in confirmation.

"Are you hurt?!"Chica asks "Does anywhere hurt?Do you need medicine?Or an ambulance?!"

"Calm down Chica"Freddy says "Don't get worked up"

"I'm-I'm fine"I stutter,sipping the water

"That was dangerous"Freddy regards me sternly "Don't go up there again unless I say so are we clear?"

"Yes"I say,as I stop shaking.

"Right lets put this matter behind us and forget about it."

Everyone nods and returns to what they were doing.

"Thank you lass"Foxy says

"Thank you for catching me…"I say looking at his arms "Are you're arms ok?"

"They're a bit dead but oh well"he shrugs

"Go to the cove I'll be there in a second"

"Sure…"He says and runs off to the cove.

I go to the kitchen with my glass.

"Here's the glass"I say to Chica,putting it by the sink.

"Thank you"She says

"Welcome"I say and go out the kitchen.

When I'm at the cove I go inside _The Foxes Dream_ and come out with the foam swords that we used once before.

"I,Georgia Pincott,First mate on _The Foxes Dream_,challenge Captain Foxy to a duel!"I announce standing on the deck of _The Foxes Dream_.

Foxy stands up.

"I accept yer challenge!"He says.

I chuck a sword to him and he hops up on deck.

I swipe at him,he dodges neatly and swipes back.

We continue throughout the night,until Foxy stabs me in the stomach. I pretend to be wounded and fall to my knees.

"Captain!"I say weakly,my eyes pleading, "Have mercy"

"Yar har har har"He laughs

I close my says:

"Yer at tha mercy of Cap'n Foxy of _The Foxes Dream_ and you are defeated!"

I grin and stand up.I shake his paw.

"I am defeated indeed Cap'n"

He grins at me wonkily. I look at him,all broken and disorientated and decide what I'm going to do while I'm expelled.

# # # # #

"Hello and welcome to you're first class in mechanics!"

**Hope this wasn't to talky for you. Also check out FNAFmaster123's story,After the stuffing. Its pretty good and if you like Five nights at Freddy's then you'll like that. It would help them out a lot.**

***throws out FNAF character plushies* **


	14. Fix it upper

**Hello guys longer chapter today! I am so excited for you to read it but I don't know why**

**And now,without further or do...**

**Chapter Fourteen(wow this is the same length as my first book and its no where near over!)**

Chapter fourteen

"Ahh Georgia,glad you got my message come in"Joseph says beckoning to me.

"Hello Jo"I say with a grin "What can I do for you?"

He smiles back before changing his face to a more serious one.

"Take a seat"

I sit down on a stool, he sits on the big chair I sit on when I'm here at night.

"Georgia listen…"He says "About your job"

"Can't I take the contract anymore?!"I ask anxiously

"No no no"He waves his hands reassuringly "Its about you're contract though"

I nod

"Its just your the youngest night guard we've ever had here and to make sure you're absolutely certain we've extended the decision time to another week."

"Oh…"I say "Ok then"

"I-I hope that's ok with you"

"Its fine" I say with a shrug.

His phone rings.

"Hello?"He says

I wave to him he waves back,continuing his conversation. As I leave the exit I swear I hear him say

"How are the new ones coming along?"

But I don't think it was.

# # # # #

When I get back to Freddy's at night there is no one around,not even Foxy. They're not anywhere to be seen.

I arrive at the office and see a note taped to the fan. I snatch it off.

_Animatronics gone to get check up_

_Will be back tomorrow_

_Relax tonight and have fun_

_See ya tomorrow,_

_Joseph_

_Repairs huh?_I think _Great now I'll be lonely_

But then my mind reels back to… _The room!_

I'll just go chill there for the night. I bet Goldie will be happy to see me.

# # # #

"Goldie?"I whisper "You here?"

"Yes"

I turn my flashlight on and see him sitting there.

"How are you?"

"Old"

He stands up.

"What are you doing here?Won't Freddy get angry if you are in here?"

"They're getting checked up"

He lets out a growl of anger. I don't understand why though and I get a bit terrified when he stands up and throws a broken chair across the room.

"They… Always… Get… Checked up!"He growls again "Never… Me! I… am… forgotten..?"

I shrug,unsure of what to say.

"Hey you know how your voice box is broken..?"

He stares at me.

"What about it…"

"Would you like me to… to try and fix it?"I ask "I'm taking classes in that sort of thing now and I asked about it and my teacher showed me… I tried at home a few times with spares he lent me and just thought…"I trail off as he nods

"One thing...My endo skeleton is creepy so please don't freak out"

"I'll try not too… But I just need to get some tools first so I'll be right back"

I run off to backstage,where there's another endo skeleton and parts of costumes. In the corner There's a tool box with tools in it for minor repairs. As I grab it rolls of papers fall down.I hurridly push them back into place. One is unrolled slightly. I see Bonnie's shape on it,but I don't have time to check it out. I grab the toolbox and then pause,immediantly forgetting what I saw.

"Goldie?!"I call,"Come here!"

There's a childs giggle. I turn around and there he is.

"How'd you get there so fast?!"I ask

He just giggles again.

"Now sit on the table and remove your mask"

He obeys my command. I try not to scream as his mask comes off,revealing a very very creepy endo skeleton head,that's eyeless. Every inch of it makes me want to drop the toolbox and run away but I take a deep breath and walk over behind him.

"Lets take a look then"I say

When I find his voice box I can understand why he can't talk. The box itself is so old for starters and there are a ton of wires and cords poking out of it.

"What the hell happened here?!"I mutter to myself as I yank it out.

He lets out a low growl of pain.

"Oops sorry"I say picking up his mask and putting it on him.

He nods.

"Why can't you…"I stop realising why.

Man I am such a dofus!

I get out the first tool,open up the voice box,revealing a huge circuitry system and get to work.

# # # # #

"Alrighty then...almost don-OW!"I yelp as I get shocked for the millionth time.

It's been a long night of tears,sweat and so many wires but finally its done.

He removes his mask excitedly.

"Now all we need to do is plug it in!"I say,going behind him

I find the spot and hold the voice box to it.

"Now this'll hurt for a bit ok?"I say "But try hold still!"

He nods again. I carefully align some wires and then…

Bam they come together!Goldie grunts. Proud of myself I smile but its not over yet. With some final touches I put the mask over his head and brush my hands against each other.

"There all done!"I say,excitedly "Try talk!"

"Testing,testing"He says in a low western accent.

I almost squeal and jump about with joy,but manage to contain myself. It had actually worked!I hadn't failed.


	15. Telling a secret

**Hi guys sorry about not updating in a while,my computer is in the midst of getting fixed so I should have it in a couple of days. Until then I'm stuck using the home computer,which means updates will be slower because my whole family uses it. But thank you for being so patient I really appreciate it. I hope your looking forward to the next few chapters because I certainly am! (no hints on why though) **

**Here's chapter fifteen(wow this is going to be so much longer than the previous book)**

Chapter fifteen

I peeked outside the backstage door and almost had a heart attack when I found Bonnie stood there.

"Bonnie…"I say "Hi...When did you get back?"

"A couple seconds ago...what's in there?"He asks suspiciously.

"Nothing!"I say making a shooing motion to Goldie behind my back "See?"

I open the door fully and turn around,Goldie had either hidden or used his majesticness to disappear.

"Ok…"He says walking backwards "But I've got my eye on you"

I look at the time and chuckle.

"Not for much longer!"I say

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Hey Bonnie"I say,trying to distract him "How about gathering Chica,Foxy and Freddy and playing hide and seek...I have full power!"

He grins.

"Sure! Let me go get Chica and Foxy,and see if Freddy wants to play!"

He runs off.

"I'm going to the office!"I say

I turn and look around for Goldie but he's gone so I head to the office.

"Freddy's playing so be on the ready!"Bonnie says quickly peeping through the door before disappearing again.

I check the show stage and Pirate Cove before saying "GO"into the microphone. The camera goes to static as one of them moves. I grin. It's _so _on!

# # # #

I go home and sleep for a couple of hours then get up and go to yet another mechanics course. They seem endless but to me they're fun and it means that maybe one day I can fix up Freddy and the others for Joseph and he wouldn't need to send them off for repairs. Plus I'd do it _Free of Charge_.

"Hi have a good day?"Mum asks as I walk through the front door.

"Lovely thanks"I say

"Go get some more sleep!"Mum tells me "It's Friday and you know what it's like on Friday nights and plus you got another week to go before you get you're contract."

I sigh. Typical mums

# # # #

When I wake up it's half elven!

"Shiz I'm going to be late!"I mutter as I run around chucking on my uniform.

I tie my hair up in really high pigtails and then shove the cap between it. I looked… ok…

"Bye mum!" I say grabbing a bag of crisps from the pantry and dashing through the door.

"Bye"She yells,tiredly "See you tomorrow"

I am one minute late,hoping I was unnoticed I run down to the office where Bonnie is waiting for me. When he see's me he folds his arms and taps his foot.

"Bit late are we and- Oh my Gosh what did you do to you're hair?!"

"Like it?"I say thinking of an idea quickly "I did it for you!"

"Y-yeah"He stammers "I like it. It looks ok"

I grin.

"Why'd you do it for me..? Plus my color is purple not brown"

"Yeah I know but I was up at half eleven because my alarm didn't go off"  
>"Ahh excuses! But anyway Chica wants to see you in the kitchen"<p>

"Umm...Ok…"

I walk down to the kitchen. Chica is in there making pizza and humming a tune to herself.

"Hi Cheeks"I say as I stroll though the kitchen doors.

"Hi"She says slowly,her eyes narrowing at my hair "What did you do to you're hair..?"

"Put it up so I could look similar to Bonnie"

She laughs.

"Wow!"

"What did you want?"I ask

"Oh to see if you could take this down to Foxy quickly"She slides a pizza box across the counter to me.

I pick it up,it's warm so the pizza's fresh.

"Sure thing"I say,turning around

"Thanks"She giggles "Oh and nice hair"

"Thank you" I say and leave the kitchen with the steaming hot pizza in my hands.

"Delivery for Captain Foxy of Pirates Cove"I announce as I approach the curtains to Pirates Cove

Foxy shows up quickly.

"Thanks lass!"He says and then flips up his eyepatch "What in tha name of Davy Jones...Did ye do ta yer hair?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?!"I sigh,handing him is pizza "Ask Bonnie!"

"Will do lass see ya later!"

And with that he turns around and goes back behind the curtains.

"Hello Georgia,How are you?"A deep voice says from behind me.

"Hello Freddy!"I say waving "I'm fine thank you how are you?"

"Good!"He says "You're hair is looking lovely today"

"Thank you Freddy"

Freddy reminds me exactly of Goldie. I consider telling Freddy about him but then I decide against it,also considering the fact of how angry he got the last time I went in the room.

_But if you keep lying to him then he'll be even angrier then._

Yes but maybe… Oh you're right I'm gonna tell him... Just not that I went in the room. Maybe just the part where he was in the office.

"F-Freddy?"I ask hesitantly

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you... In my office"

"Yes certainly"

We walk to the office in silence. Then I close both doors and then and only then do I open my mouth.

"Freddy,I saw someone here and I think you should know about it"


	16. Accidents

**Hey guys sorry for the long long wait but I have great news! MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! So updates shall come more frequently! Enjoy chapter 16!**

Chapter Sixteen

"...At first I thought it was a prank of Chica's but then it activated and I knew it wasn't plus I never thought you'd keep that you have a twin from me"

"You saw…"Freddy looks at me "Tell me exactly what the thing was"

"It was a Freddy costume... Looked just like you except it was yellow,had no eyes and it was just sat in the middle of my office right in front of my chair"

Freddy nods

"Did it say anything?"

"N-No it just left"

'Ok thank you for telling me"He turns to open the door

"Who was he?"I ask

He continues walking,ignoring my question.

"Wait there's more!"I say,mentally face palming because I had forgotten I wasn't going to talk about the room

Freddy freezes. His head doing a 360 turn to look at me.

_Idiot!_

"Go on"

"Well when I was hiding in the room I saw it again... I tried to run away but somehow it got to the door first and then it grabbed my neck…"I pause recollecting the event "I thought it was going to kill me but it didn't,it pulled me in to it and looked at me with those blank eye sockets,like it was staring into my soul and then it stood up and it talked garble then we sorted that out with some weird machine thingy and then yesterday when you were getting checked up I went in the room again... because I thought it was lonely and then I fixed up its rather messed up voice box I also learnt that his name was Golden Freddy or Goldie and that he's..."

"My brother?Yes he is"

I watch as a single tear falls from his eye.

"What happened to him?Why is he there?Why is he so broken?"I ask questions pouring from my mouth

"I think I'll tell you that later when the others know you've seen him"Freddy says brushing his tear away and looking all business like "No one knows but me and even Foxy knows and he's one of the oldest"

"Oh ok…"I say

"Meet me in the kitchen in about 10 minutes"Freddy says "I'll go grab the other three…"

# # # # #

10 minutes later we're all sat,on stools, around our favorite counter in the middle of the kitchen. Freddy's at the head of the counter. Bonnie sits by him on one side,Foxy on the other. I'm sat next to Bonnie and Chica is by Foxy.

Freddy clears his throat

"The issue we have to discuss is a very important one and followed by that issue is a story,as of many,I have kept from you for various particular one was for you're safety."He pauses "Violet has seen Goldie AND visited him,which meant she broke my rules and went in the forbidden room. Why he hasn't killed her is unknown but I have a sneaking suspicion its because she repaired,out of kindness,his voicebox and has found time to check up on him"

Gasps and looks come from the others,all talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"She could've been killed"

"I knew he'd given her that mark on her neck that I should've pointed out"

"Tha lass is a fool,a very kind and generous one as such,but still a fool"

"Now she has learnt a great deal of things about me and my brother from Goldie himself but there is one thing he hasn't told her and it is that one thing I'm going to tell you about"

Everyones gaze,including mine,is on Freddy

"This is the story of how Goldie,became who he was now

_It was 1956,back way before any of you came along and before we had Joseph as the manager , it was a normal day for us,singing duets for the children,handing out prizes or cake and whatnot,when a man in purple came in. Goldie was giving some prize to a girl,about four or five if I remember correctly,and he shoved Goldie into the girl,just as he was opening his mouth to speak. He bit down hard on the girls head,it was to late to try and close his mouth earlier,and he bit her head almost in half. The man in purple gave a shocked gasp,that was fake,but sounded realistic,and shouted:_

"_Look he bit the little girl look!"_

_Everyone looked up and saw the blood and Goldie and screamed,running around."_

He pauses for breath.

Looking over at Foxy,I see Chica's hand in his paw. He's gripping it so hard that I'm surprised he hasn't dented it.

"_Later there was a trial and Goldie was sentenced to complete and utter shut down. The old manager put Goldie in the forbidden room and replaced him with you three a couple of years later when he decided that I needed some people to play with. Goldie became mad at me because I hadn't stuck by him enough,he tried to kill me,when I went comfort him,and told me that if he ever saw me or one of you he'd rip you to pieces."_Freddy swallows hard "That's why the forbidden room's forbidden and that's why he's not playing anymore…"

"So there was another bite incident?"Bonnie asks "Before Foxy's?"

"Yes Bonnie... There was"

"What I don't get"I say "Is why he's so torn up and broken"

"Ahh yes"Freddy says "The girls family broke into the restaurant,before he was put in the room,and completely wrecked him. Inside and is one broken bear"

"Oh"I say,biting my lip.

My heart is pounding,tears threatening to come.

_Poor goldie _I think _Locked away in that dark room for 41 years_

"My biggest fear is,now he's got his voice back,is that he'll try to manipulate us all,try get us to fight with each other and while that's happening,try to take over the restaurant."

"So basically this is all Georgia's fault then?!"Chica asks,letting go of Foxy and banging both hands on the counter as she stands up.

Her stool slides back with a loud scrape,her eyes glare at me.

"Hey!I didn't know!"I say slamming my fists on the counter and glaring back

"And you didn't think to tell us!"Chica snaps "That you'd seen him. What sort of a friend are you?!Building our trust then breaking it!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"I scream,calming slightly,my breathing heavy "I though it was you pulling a prank on me…"

"Really?"Her face softens "I know play pranks but I would NEVER dump an empty costume in the office,even as a joke"

"It sounds like the sort of thing you'd do!"I grumble

Chica opens her beak indignantly,but Freddy raise a paw and she closes it again.

"Georgia Chica wouldn't do a thing like that because she knows that if she so much as puts a scratch on any of those costumes she'd be in serious trouble"

"Sorry Chica"I say,before Freddy can say "apologize" "for accusing you"

"Its ok"She says

And we shake hands.

"So wha do we do about tha Goldie problem?"Foxy asks

"You do nothing!"Freddy says "This is something I need to do alone,not now though it's almost six"

"Are we done?"Bonnie asks

"Yes we are done"Freddy says "You may go"

I stand up quickly,my chair scraping across the floor and run out of the room.

_Gotta warn Goldie!Got to warn Goldie _races through my mind as I run

I hear Foxy running after me,I speed up. But this time I'm not fast enough.

Then I'm on the floor. Foxy's arms wrapped around me. We roll down the hall.

"Lass"Foxy says "Don't go in there again"

"Foxy!"I gasp "You're hook... It's in... my stomach"

A searing pain courses around from my hip to my belly button,in which Foxy's hook is embedded in.

"Oh me gosh I'm so sorry!"

Foxy yanks his hook out and stands the both of us up. Blood gashes out from the wound,soaking into my blue shirt of my uniform. I fall backwards,unable to stand

"Chica!Freddy!HELP!"Bonnie cries as he approaches us and sees's the blood.

Freddy and Chica come down the hall and see's what has happened.

"Georgia stay awake"Freddy orders

They carry me to the nearest wall and prop me against it.

"Chica... My phone"I say weakly "It's in the office can you grab it for me"

She nods and runs off. She comes back moments later with my mobile and places it into my hand.

I flip up the dial pad and ring Mums mobile.

"Georgia..?What's up love?"Mum says tiredly

"Mum!"I say "Somethings happened... at work and I've cut myself pretty bad"I burst into tears,Bonnie rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"Shh love shh"Mum says "Where about are you?I'm going to come get you,stay on the phone."

"I'm... I'm by the entrance... The doors open"I gasp in pain "Mum,mum please hurry"

In the background I can hear mum's slippers padding about as she walks down the hall,the car keys jingling.

"Stay calm"She says "I'm on my way now,stay with me now"

I make shooing motions at the others.

"Go"I whisper covering the phone with my shaking hand "She'll see you if you stay!Go!"

"Georgia?!"Mum says "You still there?"

"Yes mum!"I say making shooing motions

"I'm almost here ok?Just stay with me!"

Freddy and the others leave me uncertainly. Car lights blind me through the glass door.I hear the car door open and then slam shut and running footsteps. My mum enters with a torch. She shines it around

"M-Mum!"I say

"Georgia!"She says rushing over,dropping the torch and examining me "Wha-What happened?!"

"I cut myself"I wail

"We've got to get you to hospital now!"Mum says,scooping me up into her arms,as well as grabbing the torch.

I whimper as she carries me to the car and carefully sits me in the back seat,my back propped against the closed car door. She gets in the drivers seat,on the phone to the hospital.

"Hello,yes can you please get you're emergency service doctors ready my daughter has a deep cut across her hip that stops in her belly button. Yes thank you,goodbye"

Mum hangs up and zooms backwards out of the car park,talking to me all the way to the hospital,she parks the car and when I'm up on a white hospital bed being rushed off to A and E,she holds my hand and wipes away my tears.

**Sorry about leaving it like that and sorry for giving you that to read. It was the first thing I could think of in a long while so I went for it... The endings a bit rushed to so sorry bout that too. Hope you liked it ****(Really hoped you did) and,as usual,see you next chapter**


	17. Phone calls and true colors

**Hey guys here's Chapter seventeen :-)**

Chapter seventeen

The doctors said I'd be fine,I hadn't cut anything inside. I was worried that I'd have a punctured stomach but all I have is a neat line of stitches across my stomach and left hip, it feels weird and I had to stay in all day today because I had lost a lot of blood and the doctors wanted to make sure I was ok.

I got home at around half past four.

Unfortunately I wasn't going into work today either. I needed lots of rest and Joseph said that the gang would be fine alone for one night when I phoned him. As I led in my bed I couldn't help wishing I was at Freddy's. I pull out my mobile from my pocket and dial the office number. Next door I hear my mum's sewing machine whirr away as she patches up my shirt.

The phone rings a couple of times before someone,Bonnie I think,picks up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Bonnie?That is you right"

"Georgia!"Bonnie says "How are you?Are you badly hurt?!Where are you I miss you!"

"I'm fine Bonnie honestly,I have stitches and I'm at home resting but I should be able to come to work tomorrow"I pause "Is anyone else with you?"

"Yes Foxy and Chica's just left to grab Freddy"

"Hey put the phone on loudspeaker so everyone can hear it and talk to me"

"Umm...How do I do that?"

"There's a red button with a picture of a speaker on it"

"Found it hang on"I hear muffled noises "Foxy that's the door button not the speaker phone!"

I giggle.

"All done!"

"Hey Foxy!"

'Hey what about us"Chica's voice says

"Hi Cheeks and Freddy..?"

"Is here as well"

"How are all of you?Behaving and not wrecking the place I hope"

"We're good"Chica says "And we totally did not eat a bunch of pizza's from the freezer that I cooked up"

"Chica?"I say

"Yeah?"

"You're a very bad liar"

She laughs

"How are you?"Freddy asks

"Ah I'm fine,umm I got stitches but other than that completely fine!So Foxy don't go feeling bad about it ok?Thinking about it now,my idea maybe wasn't the best one and you were only trying to stop it and accidents happen… So just forget it"

"Dun!"He says

"And remember Cap'n I'll be challenging ye to another duel and this time I'll win!"

"Sure ya will"Foxy laughs "Sure"

"I miss you guys"I say "And if I find all the pizza's gone when I get back so help me I'll be mad because I wanted to eat them too!"

There's laughter and then the place goes silent.

"Why hello there brother!"A western accent says "Mind if I come in and join the chat"

"Goldie…"Freddy says "Long time no see...Come in…"

"Don't mind if I do"Goldie says "Hello Georgia remember me"

"Course I do"I say "Course I do!How are you"

"Good thanks for asking,broken but better thanks to you!I tell ya you have magic hands"

"Only the basics of it… I'm capable of a whole lot more"

"Hey Duck!"Goldie says,suddenly

"I'm a chicken!"Chica says

"Yeah whatever!You're pizza's are burning!"

"Oh crud!"

"And you Bunny boy I'm pretty sure that I saw a string on that guitar snapped"

"Not my guitar!"

"And Freddy you might wanna check on everyone!Especially Bunny boy"

I am starting to get frightened,especially when he addresses Foxy.

"What are you still doing here fox?!"He snarls "Scram before that rip on you're chest becomes a whole lot bigger"

In the background I hear the doors slam shut.

"Sorry bout that"He says at last "I just like my privacy"

"Uh-huh"I say

"So I heard that the fox got you some stitches"

"Yup"I say "and I heard that you can be very violent…"

"Well if you'd been locked up for 41 years,left in total darkness and forgotten you'd feel the same way"

"Yes… I would probably anyway what have you been up to…"

# # # #

It's about 2 AM when Goldie leaves and the others come back,at about 3 AM I've said goodbye and gone to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning and go downstairs,my mum is awake and she's made me a stack of pancakes.

"Morning love"She says biting her lip. "How are you?"

"Lots better"I tell her,taking my pancakes and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Love...What actually happened?"Mum asks

"I was playing around in the backstage and there was something sharp in there and it got caught and cut me."I lie

"Well next time don't mess about,especially not goodness you had the sense to call me"She says

"I am not completely stupid!"I say biting into the stack

"Sometimes you are"

"Can I please go to work tonight?"

"I don't know…"

"Please"I beg "I can handle it I feel so much better!"

She sighs.

"See how you are today then maybe you can"

"Deal!"I say

# # # # #

"Promise me you'll be careful"Mum asks anxiously

"I'll be fine mum!"I say

I open my car door. I had wanted to walk like I usually do but mum practically man handled me into the car so I had no choice but to let mum drive me to work which only took 5 minutes and is a total waste of petrol because its just down the road.

"Bye sweetie,be safe and have fun"

"I will bye"

I close my car door and wave at the car until it's completely out of view of the car park.

When I enter I am bombarded with hugs.

"Hey guys woah!Hug bombardment!"

I laugh.

"Hey I missed you too Bonnie"I say as he clings onto me like I could disappear from sight at any moment.

"Welcome back lass"Foxy says

I grin at him.

"Thank you captain!How was you're night?Did everyone behave when I got off the phone?"

They exchanged nervous glances.

"Yes everything was fine"

I look at 's shifting from one foot to the other and his ears are pointed down,obvious signs that he's nervous about something or he's been caught in the act or simply he's lying.

"Bonnie you're doing your lying dance!Spill!"I say looking at him

"N-Nothing happened!"He says

I raise an eyebrow

"I said nothing!"

"Bonnie…"I start sternly

"Fine I'll tell you!Please don't use you're stern voice or punish me again…"

Ahh yes the punishment… I should probably explain...

There was a time,before the second book began,on my first or second night on the job,when Bonnie was messing around in the office. I had gone to the bathroom and I had left my favorite picture of me and my dad in the office to make the office seem more like my home. Anyway when I get back Bonnie's spinning with his arms outstretched,dangerously close to the picture on the desk. I go to warn him/tell him to stop messing about when… Smash!

You got it,the frame was knocked onto the ground and smashed,some of the glass tearing holes in the photo and I got mad. I made Bonnie,as punishment,write an apology,dress up in a tutu and some other things I borrowed from the lost property box and go up onstage,infront of everyone and read it out. Afterwards I made him clean up the kitchen after Chica,who meanly left a big mess,and banned everyone from coming into the office unless I either:

them in

Or

was an emergancy.

I felt a bit bad for being mean to Bonnie,but he should of been more careful. After all the office is very small and he's pretty big lengthwise. But it was also partly my fault for bringing in the picture,so,as punishment to myself,I cleaned the toilets for the janitor. There is no way anyone is going to find out,especially not Bonnie,mainly because there's no camera feed because I turned the cams off. It was a traumatic experience I tell you now. So much dirt and mould and so many puddles I hoped were water…

But that was basically the punishment.

"What happened yesterday after I got off the phone Bonnie?"

He lifts up his arm to reveal a small tear in his costume.

Freddy gasps.

"Bonnie why didn't you tell me?!"Freddy asks

"Who did that to you?"I ask

"Goldie...and because I didn't want you to get mad"

"Goldie cut you?" I ask slowly

"He told me that I shouldn't exist and that he was going to ruin me so I'd get scrapped"

A wave of fear ran over me.

Was this Goldie showing his true colors?

**Whew!Chapter seventeen!This is going to be a long book indeed I wonder how many chapters...?**


	18. Movie time with Goldie

**Hi guys sorry for not posting in a while,I have some personal issues going on and I kinda got my computer taken from me. But here's chapter 18 so read it :)**

Chapter Eighteen

Foxy growled. Chia and me look at each other in horror

"Bonnie you should've told me right away"Freddy said crossly "I could of dealt with him but because you didn't he knows that he can get to us because you did as he asked and kept quiet"

"I didn't wanna die!"Bonnie wails as big fat tears roll down his face

I feel awkward so I stand on tip toe and wipe his tears away.

"Shh don't cry!Don't cry"I say "You won't die"

I clench my fists.

"I won't let you"I turn towards the stage "I'm going to go give Goldie a piece of my mind"

I go to march off towards the stage but Freddy grabs my arm.

"Don't"He says "Don't!Don't make him hate you,you're the only friend he's got,don't turn against him"

"But he _cut _Bonnie!"I say

"Yes but going out there and picking a fight with him isn't wise and it could put all of us,including you,in danger"

"Fine whatever!"I say "Can I at least go say hi?"

He sighs and lets go of my arm.

"Fine but be quick we'll be in the office?"

"Why..?"I ask "The office is out of bounds…"

"Because we're gonna watch movies!"Bonnie sniffs

"Fine you can use the office"I say walking off towards the stage backwards,weaving through the tables "But don't break anything or you'll all be in trouble!"

"We won't"Chica says

I turn around and look around for the entrance to the room.

_Why does it have to blend in with the wall?!_I think to myself

I smack the wall.

"Having fun?"A voice says behind me

"Goldie"I say whirling around "Hi"

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to find the door into the room so I could see you"

"Here let me show you something"Goldie runs his hand over a brick. "This one has a crack in it and that's part of the door and if you give it a push the door will open"

"Oh thanks Goldie"I smile

"Anything else?"

"Nope you're good"

"Well I'll guess I'll see you then"He says

"See ya"I say and jump off the stage and start to leave.

I look out the corner of my eye and feel a bit bad leaving him alone.

"Hey Goldie me and the others are going to watch some movies in the office do you care to… Join us?"

"Sure why not"He smiles

"Come on then"

"Hey guys"I say when I enter the office

"Georgia just on time we're about to start"Freddy says

"I brought Goldie along too"I say gesturing to Goldie

Freddy laughs nervously.

"Well come in then Goldie!"

I sit on a stool Goldie sits next to me and Freddy sits next to him,which is probably a good idea seeing as both Chica and Foxy are shooting glares at Goldie. Bonnie sits by me nervously and takes my hand. I pat it reassuringly. I look at Foxy and Chica and give them my Pack-it-in glare.

"What movie are we watching?"I ask

"Its a surprise"Freddy says.

The title screen for the Lion King comes on.

"Yay!I love this movie!"I say clapping my hands

"Good"Freddy says "Because it's the only one I could find!"

Goldie looks around.

"You look like a douche"I giggle "Your face looks like its saying wow its an office I've never been in one before"

"If you say so"He says laughing himself

"Shh guys the movies starting"Chica says

Goldie's about to say something to nasty back but I stomp on his foot.

"OW!"He whimpers rubbing his foot

"Well be nice then!"I whisper

He grumbles quietly to himself.I look at Chica and give her my What-Part-of-pack-it-in-do-you- not-understand?! glare

"What?!"She mutters

Freddy shoots us all his Save-whatever-you're-arguing-about-for-later all of us,including Goldie,acknowledge.

A song starts and are eyes focus on the TV.

# # # #

"Well thanks for letting me watch"Goldie says standing up and stretching "I'd better return to my room now"

"You're welcome"Freddy says with a small smile "Nice to see you again"

I walk with Goldie to the room.

"You coming in..?"He asks

"Nah I better get back"I give him a small smile "Before things turn to chaos in the office"

"Well ok then"He says "See ya"

"Bye"I say as he goes through the door.

When I get back both Chica and Foxy are glaring at me.

"Why'd you invite him for?!"Chica says "He's a dick!"

"Chica!"Freddy scolds

"I invited him because I'm nice and just because _you_ don't like him it doesn't mean that I can't invite him to do something nice"

"Can't you remember what he did to Bonnie?!"

"I can but I was making sure he didn't do it again and besides I'm pretty sure Freddy would of had him by the neck if he dare do it again"

Chica folds her arms.

"True…"She mumbles

"Look lets just forget about this ok and Foxy stop looking at me like that!"I say

Chica and I shake hands and then I make Foxy do it.

"Stop being grumpy!"I warn him "Turn that frown upside down"

"Ugh fine!"He mutters

"Can s-someone help me carry the vcr back to the storeroom?"Bonnie asks

"But Bonnie it's on a cart you don't need someone el-"Chica says

"I'll go with ya lad"Foxy says,interrupting Chica

Bonnie gives him a grateful look.

"Thanks Foxy"

"No problem!"He says grabbing the other end of the cart and he and Bonnie wheel it off.

Freddy puts the disc away and then looks at me.

"Thank you for bringing him along"He whispers in my ear "It may not mean much to the others but it means a lot to me"

I give him a warm smile.

"It's quite alright"I say,quietly


	19. Old Enemies

**Hey guys final chapter until after Christmas...(maybe depending on whether my writing side nags me to write more)**

**So here's chapter nineteen**

Chapter nineteen

Me,Chica and Freddy have finished tidying up when we hear Bonnie scream. The three of us exchange glances and run down the west hall into the supply closet where Foxy is hitting Bonnie.

"Get it off!"Bonnie shrieks "Get it off!"

"Its gone lad its gone!"Foxy says as he brushes his hand against the wall.

Bonnie looks at us.

"There was a spider on me"He says

All three of us let out relived sighs.

"Anything else?"A male voice says

A chill runs down my spine. Why did it sound so familiar. I turn slowly,chilling blue eyes meet my green ones. The man of my nightmares stands in front of me. His mouth cracks into an evil smile.

"Hello again"He says

"W-what do you want?!"I say,gulping,I was so scared

"What I always come for!"

"Georgia who is this man?"Freddy says

"Oh didn't she tell you?"The man says facing Freddy "Not a story,not even a mention or a hint?"

"N-No"Bonnie says,just as scared as I am

"G-Go away!"I say,looking him in the eyes hoping mine didn't look terrified

"Not til I get what I've always wanted!"

"Lass what's going on?!"

"Yeah"Chica says "What are you hiding from us?"

"You guys stay out of it!"I say

"Yeah stay out of this,this isn't your business furries!"

The man grabs my arm and pulls me from the closet,slamming the door behind me and locking it.

"Hey!"I say

"LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!"Chica screeches

"If ye hurt er the yer gunna regret it"

"How am I?If you're stuck in there?!"He taunts

I say his name,for the first time,scared to death.

"Jer-Jeremy please let them go... you have me"

"You are thick!"Jeremy says "They'll try to stop me!Now move"

He yanks me forward

"Mike and Fritz are waiting in the van!"He freezes,a menacing look upon his face"And let me tell you this now _Furries_ once we're done with her!We're coming back for _You_!"

"Leave them alone!"I scream as he drags me through the dining room "LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!"

I struggle in his grip.

"Stop struggling!"Jeremy says as he keeps on pulling

My last hope better be hearing this.

"Help"

"Georgia!"Freddy's voice shouts loudly from the closet

"Sir it would be wise to leave the girl alone!"Another voice says

I sigh with relief,Jeremy looks stunned and drops my arm immediately.

"Who are you?!"He asks

"Georgia get behind me"Goldie says

I run behind him,shaking with terror.

"Are you death Furry?"Jeremy says cockily " .You?!"

Goldie cocks his head to the side.

"Goldie"He says "Who are you?"

"Jeremy"

Goldie teleports behind Jeremy and smacks him onto the floor.

"And why were you trying to kidnap an innocent girl?"He growls

Jeremy doesn't answer and stands up.

"That's my business!"He snarls,brushing himself off

"Fair enough!"Goldie says "Now get out of my sight before I decide to tear limbs from your chest!"

He turns around. I see Jeremy reach into the inside pocket and pull out a taser.

"Are you-"Goldie starts

"Goldie look out!"I scream and point

My warning comes too spins around right into the taser. He collapses on the ground. My eyes widen in horror.

"Relax he'll be fine"Jeremy says,grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

A white van stands outside,with lights off and engine on. I see Mike and Fritz through the window,Mike in the drivers seat and Fritz next to him. When they see me they smile at me cruelly.

Jeremy opens the back to van and shoves me in. He slams the door just as the pizzeria doors slam open. I hear Jeremy scramble into the front and slam the passenger door shut.

"Freddy,Bonnie,Foxy Chica!"I scream banging against the doors "HELP ME!"

"Drive Drive Drive!"Fritz says

The van zooms off,the force makes me fall backwards onto the floor.

"FASTER"Fritz shrieks "The Fox is catching up!"

"Foxy" I scream,my voice hoarse going back to the door. "HELP ME!"

"Lass!" He says,his voice faint.

Jeremy cackles.

"We did it boys we've escaped them."

The van zooms off,my head bangs against the wall hard and I start to black out.

Very faintly I hear Chica's voice screaming:

"GEORGIA!GEORGIA!"

**I probably will write another chapter...My writing side is already pestering me. But If I don't have a Merry Christmas and see you next chapter :)**


	20. Know your enemies

**Hi guys bit of a short chapter (dilberatly planned so I could torture you to wait until the next chapter sorry) Hope you enjoyed it **

**But wow 20 chapters (never ever written something this long)**

**So enjoy :)**

Chapter 20

I open my eyes,groaning.I can't move I'm chained to a wall in a basement,the walls are grey stone and cracked,a single bulb hangs from the ceiling,blinding me slightly I can't really see the floor...

"That's it sweetheart rise and shine"

I strain against the chains and meet the eyes of none other,Fritz Smith himself.

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

None of us knew what to do. Not even Freddy and he was the one who was always filled with ideas. Chica was in the kitchen making pizza's and Foxy had gone back to his cove and was singing sea chanteys to himself. Only me and Freddy were in the dining room,he was watching over Goldie,me… Well I'm terrified at the moment,I can't even play guitar to relax like I usually would.

_Freddy will think of something I know he will_

"F-Freddy what are w-"

"I don't know Bonnie!"Freddy snaps,startling me because he never shouts at us

He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"I don't know Bonnie"He says placing a hand on my shoulder "Sorry I didn't mean to shout at you"

"It's ok"I say

Suddenly Goldie groans. Freddy shoos me off so they can talk in private. I walk to west hall where I can eavesdrop,Foxy hears me and follows. From East hall I can see Chica watching, with a pizza in her hands.

"I tried to stop him, I tried but he had a taser…"

"I know I know!"

"We've got to get her back brother"

"How we don't know who these men were?"

"Actually we do!"Says Chica,coming into the room,leaving a mess of pizza behind ine the east hall

"How?!"Freddy asks

"It was Mike Schmidt in the drivers seat!You know the old security guard that got fired for tampering with us on his seventh night before he got the contract"

"Ahh yes him I remember him well"Freddy says

"What we don't know is who this Jeremy guy is or the other one!"I say,entering making the others stare at me

"Aye that's true"Foxy says following me to the group "We can't go find the lass if we know naught about the enemy"

All of us freeze as the six o'clock bell goes. Freddy sighs.

"Everyone back to you're places we'll figure this out tonight"

We go to our places in silence.

_Please be ok_ Georgia... I think as my freedom is taken away from me

**GEORGIA'S P.O.V**

"E'llo there Fritz!"I say "Long time no see"

"It has been hasn't it"He says

"Still tryin to get that thingy ma watzit?"

"Nah we got that"

"Really?!"

"Yeah?"

"Hey Fritz?!"I ask

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"I'll let Mike tell ya that"

"Hey Fritz?"I ask again,deliberately being annoying

"What now"He sighs

"Why am I chained to a wall?"

"Because you are"

"But why though?"

"I don't bloomin know ask Jeremy"

"But I don't wanna hear from Mr Fitzgerald I want to hear from you"

"Well tough,and shut that trap before I have to punch that pretty face if yours in"

I laughs and smiles.

"Well I'm gonna go now:"

"But you can't just leave me!"

"I can so"He heads up the stairs to the door and opens it,turning off the lights "Bye darlin"

He closes it leaving me in the dark.

"My friends will find me!"I yell up at him "And when they do you'll be sorry!"

All I get in reply is some very muffled laughter from all three men upstairs.

**What do you think? Also its my first time putting someone elses P.O.V in this story :) (I think so) and its about time see you next chapter**


	21. Getting closer

**Hi there. I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted anything. One of my friends has gone for surgery and I've been busy with other stuff as well so I haven't had much time to post. I will try get chapter 22 up as well when I've gone through it. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 21

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

I was glad to see the day end. I was glad to roam. We gathered,everyone including Goldie, onstage. Well nearly everyone.

"Where's Bonnie?"I ask

As if on cue Bonnie comes running full pelt towards us clutching paper.

"Bonnie where were you?"Freddy asks "And what's that"

"It's what's going to help us get to where Georgia is!"

"What?!"I ask "Are you malfunctioning"

"Nope"Bonnie grins and hands the papers to Freddy "I was going through the office when I came along Mike's details that he had to give in when he worked here, in the mess of Jo's office"

I'm shocked.

"Atta boy Bonnie!"Freddy says clapping his back "We have name date of birth,address and phone number"

Goldie smirks, like he has something on his mind. I get an uneasy feeling.

"Can I look at the number"He asks

"Why?" Freddy asks

"Its time to give Mr Schmidt a little phone call"

**GEORGIA'S P.O.V**

Mike was watching me,staring and being creepy when all of a sudden a phone rang. The confused look on his face meant he wasn't expecting the call. He looked around

"That yours?"He asks

"I don't have mine it got dropped when you kidnapped me" He ignores this,still looking around. I roll my eyes "its yours dumb ass"

He fishes his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

The voice is loud so I can hear every word

"Put her on the phone now!"

My heart leaps. Goldie!

"Fine"

He roughly shoves the phone to my ear

"Watch it moron!"I say

"Georgia?"

"Goldie"

"Georgia are you ok"

"Yup are you guys ok"

"Well the pizzeria is going for shit because of your disappearance"

"Oh dear"

Mike takes the phone away. Obviously bored.

"Enough chit chat,who are you and how the hell did you get my number'

I hear a rustle come from the phone.

"Hello Michael"Freddy's voice says "Its Me"

Mike almost drops the phone but stops himself from doing so.

"What do you want Fazfuck?!"

"Our friend back"

"Well she's not coming back"

"Listen here Schmidt we know where you are and if you don't return her we'll come for you"

He snorts.

"Yeah right bye Fazfuck"He hangs up and looks at me with a smirk "We'll make sure that you'll never see you're friends again"

I force myself to be brave and then think of something else.

"Sure"I say "You realize that one of them can teleport right"

His face is a look of shock but he quickly hides it.

"Sure I did"

"Ok then"

He glares at me.

"When do I get to see Mr Mastermind then?"

He hits me for no reason at all and then folds his arms.

"In an hour or two"

He sits against the wall,ignoring me and is asleep pretty soon. I know it's hopeless but I try one more time to free myself from the chains.

As I expected, it doesn't work.


End file.
